Long Island Sound part 1
by Aurie Black
Summary: Sally Jackson is a beautiful, yet regular girl who is unexpectedly swept off her feet by a not so regular guy. This story takes you through the diary of young Sally as she falls in love with a mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today I met the most amazing man. I should probably start from the beginning. Today I was walking on the beach looking for a place to lay down and read for a while. The ocean view was so amazing I couldn't help but stop and stare for a long time. It was stunning. The oranges and pinks and grays were streaked across the sky like a painting. The sea green of the ocean, even more beautiful under the sky. I could have stayed staring at the lovely canvas for an eternity. I was simply staring when I realized there was a man standing beside me. It was like he had simply appeared out of the crashing waves. I jumped and dropped my bag in the process. All of my things fell out on the sand. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. He had a beautiful voice. "Let me help you pick that up." We leaned over and started putting my things back into my bag. I reached for my book. It was a large book of Greek myths. We both reached for it and our hands touched. I blushed and pulled my hands back. He truly was handsome. He had dark hair and eyes the same color as the ocean. He had deeply tanned skin and smile lines. We looked up at the same time and stared into each others eyes. The man smiled and stood up. "So, Greek myths huh? I've heard these are pretty interesting." He handed me my book. "Um... Uh... I mean yeah! Yes they're very interesting! Do you know much about them?" He chuckled like that was some kind of joke. "Well, yeah. I know some about it. It's basically what my job is."

"Oh really?" I asked with much enthusiasm. "Could you teach me some about it? I'm trying to learn to be a writer and I figured that learning the ancient stories would help me to learn!"

"Well, sure. I'd love to. If you'll tell me your name."

"Umm... Oh! I'm Sally! Sally Jackson." He smiled and my heart melted. "Well, let's get started, Sally."

We stayed on the beach all day. We studied for a few hours. Then we started talking. When it was time to go I felt sad. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked. "Absolutely! Same place, same time?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled and shook my hand. I walked home with a huge smile on my face. When I got back to my cabin I tried to sleep, but how could I? Everytime I closed my eyes I saw his smile. So here I am. 3 am, Writing in my diary. So I'm going to try to sleep now.

Goodnight.

~Sally Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I went back to the beach today. When I got to the spot where I met the man I laid out a beach towel and sat down. The sky was just as beautiful as the day before. A chilly breeze was blowing across the sand. I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up. I suddenly felt someone putting their coat around my shoulders. I looked up and saw the man from yesterday. How did he always appear so suddenly? I smiled at him. "Here. Wear my coat." he said. He sat down next to me. "Thank you." I smile again. "So are we planning on studying again today?" He asked. "I thought we might just... talk. Well, first I just wanted to know your name" I said. It was his turn to smile. "Hmmm... I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Oh I will! I promise!"

"Well..." He chuckled.

"Oh please?" I say and push his arm.

"It's Poseidon."

This is so unexpected I burst out laughing. "See? I knew you wouldn't believe it!"

"No! I believe it! I'm sorry. That's just not what I was anticipating. Your name if wonderful." I really meant it too. It fit him. He reminded me of the ocean. I looked at him. He was staring into the distance. The wind ruffled his hair. He turned and looked at me and I blushed. But I didn't look away this time. He grinned. It was a mischievous grin. One that would make a teacher hate him, but made me feel happy. He looked back out at the ocean. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. I nod my head.

Later in the day, we decided to go get some lunch. We walked a short distance to a little fast food resturant. I was amazed at how much Poseidon could eat! We talked as we ate. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked

"Well, I don't know. What do you have in mind?" I said with a grin.

"I found a little arcade near here." He says. I must have made a weird face because he immediately started trying to back up. "It's just an old fashion place with games like Pacman. You don't have to go if you don't want to I just thought it might be fun." He says this all in one breath like I was going to stop him. This amuses me because he's seemed so cool and smooth, but here he was asking me out on a date and acting like a scared 16 year old. "I would love to." I said. He smiles and relaxes a little.

We sat on our spot at the beach as the sun was going down. We had already decided we would meet here tomorrow and then go to the arcade. We were just sitting in silence watching the sunset. He scooted over and slowly stretches his arm and puts it around me. I lean against him and sit that way until dark. "I should probably go now." I say with a sigh. "Let me walk you home!" He replies quickly. We walk to my cabin and point out different shells and sea creaatures along the way. When we get to my door he says "Goodnight Sally." quickly kisses me on the cheek and is gone as fast as that.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

This morning I woke up to the sound of rain pounding down on the tin roof of my cabin. The rain sounded like marbles hitting the roof. It thundered so loudly I screamed and jumped out of bed. Suddenly, there was someone knocking on the door. I ran over, threw on a sweater, and threw open the door. There was Poseidon, standing on the front porch soaking wet. "Oh! Come in please! Dry off and get warm! Are you okay?" I started running around the cabin grabbing blankets, towels, firewood, whatever I could find that could be of use. He chuckled. "I'm okay. Don't worry Sally." he said in a tone that sounded grateful. I thrust the towels into his arms and find some old clothes that I thought would fit him. "Bathroom is that way. Take your time. I'll start a fire." I said in my most demanding voice. He took the stuff obediantly and walked to the bathroom. While he was gone I started a fire and changed clothes as fast as I could. Then I cleaned up my messy room and made some breakfast. When he came back there was a fire and a warm breakfast waiting. He smiled. "Wow. It looks like you were working pretty hard while I was gone." He had a cute smile. Slightly crooked and mischievous. "So the clothes fit?" I asked worried.

"Perfectly! How do you just so happen to have mens clothes?" He asked.

"Well, those were my Dads. They're one of the few things I have left from my parents." I said with a sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to go hang up your clothes so they can dry." I say trying to break the sudden tension. "Help yourself to breakfast."

When I got to the bathroom to pick up his clothes, they were perfectly dry. "That's strange." I said too myself. Not fifteen minutes ago those were soaked and now they were dry as a bone. I shook my head and laid them out anyway. Maybe I was going crazy. I walked back out of the bathroom. Poseidon was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. He was staring into the fire. "What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"My family. What you were saying about your father has me thinking about mine."

"What is he like?"

Poseidon smirked. "He's power hungry. He always tried to keep me and my siblings from... getting out of hand. He was not a very kind man."

It was strangely and suddenly very cold in the room. "Not all of your family is like that are they?" I asked.

"No. Not all of them."

"How big is your family?"

He started laughing very loudly. I was very puzzled by this reaction. It must've shown on my face because he said "I'm sorry. That's a hard question to answer. I'll tell you best I can though. I have two brothers and three sisters. They have a few kids. I could never remember all the names. Then there's my mother and father. And grandparents. That's about the extent." I sit there for a moment takinng it all in. He had five siblings! I had always wanted at least one! We sat in silence for about ten minutes while he ate. "Well, I guess the arcade will have to be postponed." He said.

"We could go tomorrow." I say hopefully. He smiled and said "Absolutely. I should probably go though. I don't want to bother you."

"Not in this weather! You could be killed! Besides I need the company." The rest of the day we went back and forth, Fireplace to the porch and back. We talked all day about nothing special. When the storm finally stopped and it started getting dark Poseidon annouced he needed to leave. He kissed me on the cheek like the night before and was gone like that. I was sad to see him go. I wanted him to stay. When I was with him, I felt a happiness I'd never felt before. I should go to sleep now since I don't want to oversleep and miss my date.

Much love,

Sally


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today me and Poseidon went to the arcade. We met on the beach at dawn. "Hey Sally. Ready to go?" Poseidon said. "Yeah! Let's go!" I say, maybe a bit to excited. We start walking down the beach. I had no idea what we were going to ride to the arcade in. I was fairly sure that it wasn't within walking distance. I didn't say anything though. He seemed sure enough in where we were headed. A few minutes passed where we said very little and I stayed lost in thought. Poseidon looked at me then opened his mouth to say something. He must have changed his mind because he shut it quickly. He kept looking at me though. Then he reached down gently and took my hand in his. I blushed, but let him keep my hand. I was suddenly very embarrased because my hands were sweating like crazy. If he noticed he didn't say anything. A few minutes later we reached a parking spot with a blue Mustang convertible sitting there. I normally had very little appreciation for cars, but this one was amazing. "Is this yours?" I asked. He grinned. "Yep. This is mine. Wanna go for a ride?" I shook my head enthusiasticly.

Ten minutes later we're zooming down an abandoned road, with the hood down. It was so exhilarating. Unfortunately, we got to the arcade pretty quickly. " That was so much fun!" I said as I got out of the car. "You should try driving it!" Poseidon replies. He sounds just as excited as I am. When we got to the door, Poseidon hops in front of me and pulls the door open. "After you ma'am."

"Oh, Thank you Good Sir." I reply with a smile and walk in the door. The arcade is just an old fashioned place with few people in it and games I can remember playing when I was a kid. It was very quiet because the only other people in the arcade was a man who looked like a janitor and a man in a leapard print shirt, playing Pac-man. Poseidon walked in behind me. For some reason he gave a start when he saw the man in the leapard print shirt. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. We just need to leave that guy over there alone." He pointed towards the man. He looked harmless enough. "Just so long as we don't touch or talk to him we should be fine. His attention is on the game." Poseidon said. I nodded. I had no idea why we had to be careful around this man. I decided that as soon as we left I would ask.

We played games all afternoon. In one game you had a little dot and you had to make lines by moving around and make another dot run into your line. I was really bad at this one. Poseidon tried to help me. In the end I gave it up and we went to play an easier game. We were there almost three hours and played almost every game. We didn't play Pac-man because the man was still playing when we left. As far as I noticed he never got off. "Why were you acting so strange about that man?" I asked while we were in the parking lot. "That guy is a relative. I didn't want him to us together." I felt slightly insulted by this. He didn't want to be seen with me? Was there something wrong with me? Of course I knew this wasn't right. There was probably some reason that he didn't want to be seen with me. Poseidon apparently caught his mistake. "No! It's not like that Sally! It's just I'm not really supposed to have girlfr- I mean hanging out with girls." One hundred questions filled my mind. Why isn't he supposed to be with girls? Did he just almost call me his girlfriend? "Tell me the whole story... Please?" I pleaded with him. He hesitated a moment. "Now's not the time. I will tell you. But, I need to organize it. Think of a way to tell you without confusing or scaring you. It's a long story and it's connected to a lot of other stories that can't be excluded." He said. I just nodded to show I understood. "Do you want to go back to the beach?" he asked.

"Only if you drive really fast again." I say . Then we drove back to the beach faster than we had before. We stayed on the beach until dark . "I probably need to go now." I said. I didn't want to stay out to long. "Wait. I have something to ask you. Do you want to go steady?" He said in one breath. I smiled. "Yes." I said then we walked back to my cabin and he said goodnight and left. Right now I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

Yours truly,

Sally 3


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Poseidon came to the beach late today. I came to the beach right before sunrise, like I ususally do. I sat for hours reading, thinking, waiting. I even took a nap. I woke up with a sun burn. Poseidon still hadn't showed up. I was starting to worry. Was he okay? Did he not want to see me anymore? What could be holding him up so long? I sat for another half hour before he showed up. As ususual it was like he'd appeared from the waves. "Poseidon! Are you okay? Where have you been?" I asked. He sat down. "I'm fine. But we need to talk about something." he said with a sigh. I nodded. He looked at me. Then something totally unexpected happened. He started laughing! I looked at him, feeling very confused. "You look like I'm about to say you're going to die!" he says still laughing. That loosend me up a little and I started laughing too. When we stop laughing Poseidon looks at me. "You're beautiful you know." he said staring at me with his sea green eyes. I blushed and looked away. "What did you wanna talk about?" I asked trying to change the subject. "It would probably be best if you just listen and ask questions when I'm done. It's confusing and I don't think you'll believe me. Or even want to see me again after I tell you." he said. I nodded and took his hand.

By the time he was done I had nothing to say. He told me so many unbelievable things. In short this is what he told me: He was the ancient Greek god of the sea, all the "myths" were true, that the different parts of Greek culture moved around with the times, and that he, Zeus, and Hades had made a deal to never have children with humans again. I didn't know whether or not to believe it. How could it all be possible? "I can prove it to you." said Poseidon quietly. I sat there about five minutes just taking it all in. "I want to see proof." I said in a whisper that was barely perceptible. He stands up, takes my hand, helps me up, and starts walking towards the ocean. I figured we would stop at the water but Poseidon kept walking. He was up to his waist when he turned around. "Are you coming?" he shouts. "Where are you going?" I shout back

"Just trust me! You'll be okay!" So I waded over to him. He put his arm around my waist. "Don't struggle and don't let go of me. Okay?" he said. I nodded. What was going on? He started walking forward, pulling me along with him. We went deeper and deeper until I was struggling to keep my hand above the water. I took a huge gulp of air and went under. I was panicking now. Was he trying to drown me? Was he really just some crazy guy? "Sally, you don't have to hold your breath." Poseidon said. I wasn't sure which was more strange: what he said or how clear his voice was under water. How could he speak so clearly under water? How did he speak underwater at all? I was running out of breath. I started trying to push away and swim up. Then I let my breath go. I expected my lungs to be flooded, and to black out. Instead I started breathing normally. Then I realized that my clothes and Poseidon's clothes were completely dry. Poseidon started laughing. The look on my face must have been rediculous. "Poseidon! What-" I try but he cut me off. "Name any kind of fish you'd to see." he said confidently. I thought for moment. "I've always wanted to see one of those little fish that blow up and have the spikes on them. I think they're called Pufferfish." I said. He nods, closes his eyes a moment, and waits. About thirty seconds later a pufferfish swam along in front of me. I gasped and smiled. Then it inflated itself and swam away. "An octopus?" I asked. Poseidon concentrated a minute and then a large octopus came and sat on a nearby rock. I stared in amazement. "Do you believe now?" he asked hopefully. I couldn't find any words. I sat there and stared at the octopus. "Sally?" he said. "I know I at least believe you're the real Poseidon!" I said. Then I start laughing. "This is so cool!" Poseidon smiled his beautiful smile. "Are you ready to go back up now?" He asked. "Whatever you want" I replied.

We spent the rest of the day talking about it all. I had a wonderful time. I was so horribly sad to leave that night. He walked with me to my cabin, kissed me goodnight, and then left, taking the scent of the sea with him.

Goodnight and much love,

Sally Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Today when I woke up, my sunburn was hurting so much I almost didn't get out of bed. Then I remembered I had some questions to ask Poseidon about his... job. So I got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Believe me when I say this. That shower hurt so badly I nearly cried. I put a special lotion on my arms and put on the loosest clothes I could find. I never knew a sunburn could hurt so bad! When I got to the beach Poseidon was already there. "Sally! I''m glad you came! I was starting to think maybe you'd changed your mind!" Poseidon said when I sat down next to him. "Why are you so red?" Poseidon asked. He made this cute face that made me melt and laugh at the same time. "I just got a really bad sunburn yesterday. It's nothing big."

"I can fix that." he said in a mysterious tone. "Let's go a little closer to the water so I don't freak anyone out." So we went right over to where the water meets the sand. "Okay, in just a second your sunburn is going to be completely gone." He said confidently. Then he put his his on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled but didn't answer. I looked at his arm. It looked like the water was traveling up his body right onto me. Suddenly I realized that's what was happening. And then my skin started feeling amazingly better. "Wow." I said. "Thank you. I feel much better." I said, smiling. I looked around where we were standing. The breeze felt wonderful and view was breath taking. The water around my ankles was cool and refreshing. "I wish we could just bring everything right here and sit for the day. But I don't want my stuff to get wet." I said with a little sigh. "I could push back the tide. Then we could sit here and nothing would get wet." Poseidon said. I smiled. Then I did something that I didn't even expect. I reached up and kissed him. He looked completely shocked. "You don't have to do that. I can deal with it. I'm a big girl." I laughed. He smiled and kissed me back. A few minutes later we were talking and I remembered that I wanted to ask him a few questions. "Poseidon? I have some questions." I said, nervously. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I'll start with the smaller ones first. Okay, who was the man in the arcade the other day?" I asked. "I have the power to control all water, I'm a powerful ancient god, and your first question is about some guy you saw in an arcade?" he asked. I nodded, but didn't say anything. "He's Dionysus. The Greek god of wine." he responded. "Okay, next. Why aren't we supposed to be together?"

"That's a hard one." He scratched his head. We sat in silence for about five minutes. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. Finally he started. "In the 1940s there was a war. Most people call it World War Two. However the causes for what most people think started the war are not the same. What really started the war was an argument between mine and Zeus' children against Hades' children. And after the war ended we made a... deal. We agreed that none of us would have anymore children. So we are pretty much to say away from romances." he said. I sat in silence. I didn't know what to do. Us simply being together was breaking a deal that three gods had made forty or fifty years ago. "Anymore?" He asked. I shook my head. I might have had questions before but after that I couldn't think of more. "Then I have a question for you." he said. "How long will you be staying here? On the beach I mean."

"I'm here for this month only. I'm here on an extended vacation. My uncle who I lived with died. So I just needed to get away for a while." I said sadly. He sat for a while. "I'll miss you." he said as if I were already gone. I smiled and laid my head down on his shoulder. "I'm here for now." I said with a smile.

I must go now because I'm so tired.

Love,

Sally Jackson


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Today was... Interesting. I was woken up by a loud thump. I sat up to figure out what it was. Then it started again. _Thump Thump Thump!_ I jumped up and ran to the door. Who is at my door at this point in the morning? I threw it open and was shocked. "Good morning Sally." Poseidon said gently. "I... Uh..." I stammered.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's okay though." I replied.

"I'm sorry. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah! Come on in."

I moved aside and opened the door. "I must look like a mess." I started pulling on my clothes and trying to brush out my hair with my hand. He grabbed my wrist and then held my hands. "You look beautiful." He looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were very serious and very tender. I blushed and looked down. "Thank you." I said. He let my hands go and started to walk around the cabin. "Get ready to go on a day long trip." He said excitedly. "What are we doing? What's going on?"

"We're going to a lot of places. I just wanna show you some important Greek places. Here I'll pack for you." he snapped his fingers and a picnic basket appeared. "Okay. Come one. Wait, are you ready?"

"Uh, no. Let me get changed and put on makeup and stuff."

20 minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm ready to go." I smiled.

"Okay come stand by me and hold my hand." I did. He snapped his fingers. In a split second I felt nauseous, scared, and exhilarated. After the second we were standing outside the Empire State Building. "Woah! Poseidon! What just happened? What was that?" I shouted. He just chuckled and shook his head. Then he pointed to the top of the building. "You see that cloud up there?" he said. I looked up. At the top where I was expecting to see a cloud was a city. "Poseidon. There is a city up there. What is that?" He looked surpised. "You can see through the mist?" he asked.

"I... guess?"

"The mist is something that keeps mortals from seeing anything magical or that people wouldn't understand."

"Well, what is it?"

"That is Mount Olympus." Then Poseidon explained how the famous places from the "myths" change with western civilization.

Throughout the day we went to different places, all beautiful and breathtaking places. Then right at sundown he took me to a hill. "What is this place?" I asked. "This is Camp Halfblood." he said smiling. "This is the place that the children of gods and mortals come when they get old enough. I love this place." I looked at the camp. There were lots of kids running around, playing basketball, rock climbing, and... Sword fighting? The sun was shining over the hills giving the camp an orange glow. There was a big house with a porch wrapped around it. It looked like a house you might see on a farm. In the distance I could see row after row of Strawberry plants with people dancing in between the rows. That was the most beautiful thing I'd seen throughout the day. But the best part of the place? It was that it actually felt like I belonged there. I longed to go down and talk to the people and play games with them. But something told me that I couldn't go there. I decided to ask anyway. "Poseidon? Can we go down there?" I asked timidly. He sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. Mortals aren't allowed in the camp. There's a special boundary around it that keeps humans and monsters out. Most people wouldn't even notice it. I could go in but I don't want to be noticed." he said quietly. I sighed. "It's beautiful."

That was our last stop. After that we went back to my cabin, using his weird method of travel. Then he kissed me goodnight and left. The rest of the night was uneventful and I didn't do much. The one thing worth writing from tonight is that right before I got in bed lightning started. It was horrible and beautiful. It was streak after streak of it. Two minutes later it stopped and everything was normal.

I must go to sleep now. Goodnight.

Love, Sally


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

I'm sorry I haven't been keeping up. I've been so busy the past few days. Once I finally get back at night, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. But right now I just need someone to talk to. Today Poseidon told me he had to leave. A few days ago he took me to visit some of the most famous Greek areas. Neither of us thought it would cause any trouble. Apparently it did though. When I arrived at the beach today Poseidon seemed worried. When I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't answer me. We went to hang out at some resturant nearby. He still seemed off. I caught him looking at me at one point and from his expression you'd think I was about to die. "Poseidon! Tell me what's wrong!" I finally shouted. He sighed. "I'm not aloud to stay around for much longer. Zeus doesn't like all the time I'm spending away from work and with..." He stopped mid-sentence. I understood. With regular people like me. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. He had to leave? Did he mean we couldn't see each other anymore? I didn't know that I could feel so horrible and sad and angry. Suddenly I felt so horrible that I thought I was going to vomit. I didn't know what to say. Poseidon looked at me sadly. "Sally, are you okay?" He moved over towards me and out his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulders. Then without any warning I burst into tears. Poseidon hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. "When do you have to go?" I asked between sobs. "Soon. I'm aloud to have a few visits between now and the next year, but I have to start seeing you regularly within the next week." He said. We sat quietly for the next few minutes. "Why?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Why what? Why won't they let me see you anymore?" Poseidon replied. I nodded my head. "First off, I've been neglecting my duties to be with you. Second, the rule about me and my brothers that we talked about a few days ago. Third, recently some... issues have popped up. There are people lives have been messed up by interferance by my family. The Greek interferance caused a woman about six or seven years ago to go insane. Now her son is suffering because of it. They're just trying to prevent more problems from appearing." Poseidon explained to me. I take it all in. Poseidon looked down at the floor and mumbled something. It sounded something like "Poor Luke." I pulled his arm tighter around me. "We have to make the most of this week." I said quietly. I didn't want to remember our last week together as our saddest week together. Poseidon didn't respond but hugged me close and stroked my hair again.

I'm getting up early tomorrow so I have to go now, but I just needed to talk to someone about it. Goodnight.

Love, Sally


	9. Chapter 9

(A diary entrance many years later in the life of Sally)

Dear Diary,

Today, I took Percy to the beach. He reminds me so much of his father, with his black hair and sea green eyes. He loves the beach. He told me today that being in the water makes him feel good. I feel sorry for him in a way. His life may be hard for reasons that he can't help. He has nightmares all the time. He says he sees monsters that look like big snakes or a boy fighting a big bull. While we were on the beach and Percy was playing in the water I started thinking about the last time me and Poseidon really saw each other. We were standing right around here. Poseidon was holding my hands and looking in my eyes. He told me he loved me and would try to change it so he could see me. He kissed me and then turned around and walked into the water, the sunset making the water shimmer. I was so lost in memories I didn't notice I started to tear up or that Percy had walked up next to me. "Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked in his sweet little voice. I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine honey. You just have fun." I said. Percy hugged me. Then he looked at me seriously and said "Mommy, I think I saw girls in the water. They were waving at me." I hugged him back. "Really? Did you wave back?" I asked. He smiled. "Yeah! They were pretty. I wish I could be friends with them." That's the way Percy is. Always as sweet as can be. I love Percy. I only hope his future is bright. I've been getting hints and such from Camp Half-Blood about taking Percy. I'm suspecting that Poseidon is really the one behind it. I don't think I could send my baby away though. If I do he'll probably have to stay there for most of his life. I've been trying to think of a way to protect Percy without sending him to camp. I just don't know what I'd do without him. I need him. He's the brightest thing in my life. I have to go now. Percy is ready for bed and he wants me to tuck him in. I'll write again soon.

Love, Sally


	10. Conclusion

We have reached the end of our journey through Sally Jacksons life. I am proud to announce she is very happy right now. Sally now has a wonderful husband and is starting to write her novels like she always dreamed. I would like to thank Sally for letting me read through her diary and typing it up for you to read. I'd like to say that Sally and Percy's lives will be very happy and normal from this point on. Unfortunately, I cannot. You shall have to continue with the rest of the journey from Percy's point of view if you wish to know what happens in their lives. Thank you all for reading my story and leaving your comments.

Until next time,

Aurie Black.


End file.
